


𝗦𝗶𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗮𝗿

by CONJUNXED



Series: 𝗙𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗻 [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Carly also gets a robot friend, Enemies to Friends, Fear of Death, Gen, Misgendering, Panic Attacks, Restraints, Trapped, bonding with the enemy, its an accident but it still happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED
Summary: “We’re not so different.” Said the rabbit to the fox.The fox stared in disbelief. “Why would you say that? I hunt and kill your kind.”“Because we are both afraid. Because we are both trying to survive.” The rabbit replied. “And because neither of us want to die.”
Relationships: Carly Witwicky & Original Character(s)
Series: 𝗙𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗻 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709083
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The description is from an old story I wrote when I was in middle school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carly finds herself trapped underneath the rubble of an abandoned building with a Decepticon seeker. During this time, she finds that they are more alike that she initially thought.

**T** here were many moments in Carly’s life where she was afraid. She spent her time with autobots, so that is to be expected. 

But here, buried under the rubble of a collapsed building with a Decepticon seeker, she surprised herself with her own lack of fear. 

Carly had seen this one several times. They never spoke, and they were always seen alongside two others. Based on the seekers she had seen, she had to assume that they lived in groups of threes. 

“Are you afraid?” They had asked her. It had taken her a moment to comprehend that they had spoken. 

Carly thought for a moment, hoping that her reply would not result in her untimely death, and then said “no.” 

The seeker stared at her, not moving, continuing to lay on the ground. 

She continued to stare, shocked that the seeker did not attack, before she noticed their wing. A large part of the rubble had pinned the seeker down. “Does your wing hurt?”

The seeker stared incredulously, their answer seemingly coming from a place of shock. “Yes.” 

Carly almost felt bad. They sat in silence once again, listening to a battle that neither could see.

Carly did not know what part of her thought that speaking would be a good idea, but it was too late when she realized that she had asked a question. “Are _you_ afraid?” 

The seeker stared at her, thinking for a moment, before finally answering. “Yes, I am.” 

This answer was not something that she had expected. 

“I am afraid that I will die here before my trine can save me.” The seeker continued. “That I will die so far away from my home that I loved so much.” 

Carly thought on how broken the seeker sounded. And, no matter how much she wished she could, she knew she could never understand.

It was tragic, really. She knew that the Autobots mourned their home that they were so far away from. She listened when they reminisced about their lives before the war. But she never considered that the Decepticons felt the same way. That they, too, mourned their war torn home. 

“What was your home like?” Carly asked. 

The seeker thought for a moment. “It was called Vos. It was so beautiful. It had neighbored Tarn, the home of Megatron, and was known for its seeker population. It was rich with energon, and those of us who lived there never needed to worry.” A smiled appeared on the seeker’s face. Carly smiled too, and the bot noticed her smile. “What is it that you like about your home?” 

“Well...” She thought for a moment. “The scenery is nice! And we have lots of animals that love to be pet, so that’s always nice.” 

“I think I met one of those animals.” The seeker smiled slightly at what seemed to be a fond memory. “They were very large for an organic species, they were grey, and they had long spikes on their faces.” 

Carly thought for a moment. “An elephant? The ones with the trunks on their faces?” 

The seeker nodded. “So that’s what they’re called. Elephants.” 

“Yeah, they’re the largest land dwelling creature alive.” Carly explained. “They travel in herds and are very social as long as they don’t feel threatened.” 

“They’re cute.” 

Well, that was something Carly never thought she would hear. 

“ _Decepticons_ , _retreat_!” 

And there’s something that she was sure she heard often at this point. 

The two listened as the Decepticons made their escape, leaving behind the seeker and god knows how many others behind. 

“They’re just... leaving you?” Carly asked. 

The seeker shrugged. “I’m not shocked. They do this often and then act like they expected us to return to base when we do.” 

Carly looked up at the seeker, laying a hand on them, hoping that it would work to comfort them. “That’s not fair.” 

The seeker looked down at Carly and attempted to shrug, something that was difficult with their pinned wing. “It’s war. It’s not going to be fair.” 

Neither of the two spoke after that, waiting silently until Carly could hear Spike’s voice. 

“ _Carly_!” 

“We’re down here!” She yelled, smiling as she heard the Autobots moving in her direction. 

“They’re going to kill me, aren’t they?” The seeker asked. 

This shocked Carly, but also did not. She knew the Decepticons were cruel, but this really made her wonder if the Decepticons viewed the Autobots the same way as the Autobots viewed the Decepticons. 

When the rubble started moving, it snapped Carly out of her thoughts. “They’re not going to kill you. The Autobots wouldn’t just do that.” 

The seeker gave a sad smile, one that she remembers getting from her parents as a child when there was something she did not quite understand, but they said nothing. 

Then, suddenly, a piece of rubble was moved, causing more to fall down on the two. For a moment, Carly let out a scream, as she was sure she was about to be crushed, but was shocked when the seeker’s arm reached out to cover her. She could hear the concerned voices of Spike and the Autobots. 

“I’m okay!” 

She could hear the relief of the Autobots, making her smile. She turned to the seeker, and then her blood ran cold. 

The seeker had a pole sticking out of their chest, which presumably had fallen with the rubble. They chose to protect her, but at the cost of their own safety. 

“Hurry! We need help!” Carly’s hell had become frantic as she attempted to move towards the seeker, stopping only when she noticed the worried look in their eyes. 

They were concerned for her safety. 

Carly listened as the rubble was being moved, the Autobots careful and quick in their movements. Soon enough, there was a light, and Carly would see the Autobots. 

The Autobots froze when they noticed a Cybertronian arm covering Carly, a few raising their weapons. 

“Wait, don’t hurt them!” Carly yelled from her safe space. “They’re hurt! They need help!” 

Spike moved past the Autobots, who attempted to stop him, and squeezed into the small opening, the Autobots moving the rubble faster to rescue both humans. “Are you okay?” 

Carly smiled and hugged Spike. “Yeah, some of the rubble came down, but they saved me.” 

Spike turned to look at the obvious Decepticon. They were mostly yellow, with the occasional orange and red details. He noted that they were smaller than most of the other seekers he had seen and... he noticed the large pole sticking out of the seeker’s chest. 

“They protected me from the collapse, but they’re hurt.” Carly explained. 

Spike looked up, seeing that the opening was growing, big enough now for a bot like Bumblebee, but not big enough for the seeker. 

Optimus reached in, pulling both humans out. Carly chose to struggle, worried about the poor seeker in the rubble. 

Optimus set the two down gently, turning to the Autobots, who had stopped digging. “Continue digging. Decepticon or not, they saved a human, so we at least owe them this.” 

Carly smiled. She was happy with the decision. The Decepticons may have been willing to abandon them, but the Autobots were not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this, it was supposed to be a one shot but oh well, it’s gonna be a small series now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freefall wakes up restrained in the Autobots’ medbay.

**F** reefall groaned in pain, his chassis being one of the main sources. As he continued to lay down, he took note of his wrists and ankles being another source of pain. This caused him to finally online his optics. 

He seemed to be in a medbay, although he did not recognize it. He thought about it for a moment, trying to remember how he had ended up restrained in an unknown medbay. 

He remembered that he had been assigned to a raid alongside his trinemates. He remembers taking a shot for Wildwing. He remembers being thrown into a building. He remembers hearing the small organic femme scream as the building collapsed on the two of them. 

Oh, that’s right. The small organic femme. He was not sure if he actually got her name. When the two of them had spoken, she seemed very nice. She spoke to him as if she was attempting to befriend him. He wondered if she had made it out okay. 

Suddenly, the doors to the medbay opened, and Freefall quickly offlined his optics. He was not sure how whoever it was would react to him.

It was silent, causing Freefall’s anxiety to begin to grow. Did they know he was conscious? What would they do to him when they realized? 

“Either she’s awake, or something is very wrong with her.” One of the unknown bots said. 

The misgendering briefly stung, but he was used to it. It happened frequently, but luckily it was almost always an accident. 

The other bot’s voice held concern. “What’s wrong?” 

“Her spark readings are everywhere, and have been for a little while.” The bot explained. “So either she’s panicking because she woke up in some strange place, or she’s having spark issues. It would take a few tests to get a proper diagnosis, although I wouldn’t be surprised if it is something with her spark. It was pierced by that pole, luckily only slightly, and she seems to have some sort of spark trauma from long ago.” 

He could hear one of the bots walk over to him, then feeling them place their servo on his chassis, gently checking the wound. Then, the first bot spoke again. “We’re lucky that her chassis seems to be healing properly, although she seems to be malnourished. I’m not sure if it’s just a her thing or if Megatron is doing this to all of his subordinates.” 

The idea that Megatron was starving them on purpose was ludicrous to Freefall. While he could be very cruel, he would not just starve his Decepticons for no reason. He needed them, just as they needed him to lead them. 

“If she’s not already awake now, she should be soon.” The second bot sighed in what seemed to be relief at the first one’s words. “If we make sure that she consumes the proper amount of energon, then she should make a full recovery.” 

There was a silence after that. 

The first bot spoke up again. “What are we gonna do with her after she’s all healed up, Optimus?” 

Freefall felt his energon run cold. _Optimus Prime_. The leader of the Autobots. He had assumed that he was with the Autobots when he had woken up restrained, but Optimus Prime was there? Was he going to kill him? 

“I’m not certain.” The second bot, now known to be Optimus, replied. “She doesn’t seem to be evil. She was willing to save Carly at the risk of her own spark.” 

The first bot sighed. “Makes you wonder how she ended up with the ‘cons.” 

Freefall felt as though every vent on his body constricted, his spark beginning to move erratically. What if they were going to kill him? What if they knew he was awake and was trying to lure him into revealing himself. His spark hurt. This had never happened when he panicked. Why was his spark reacting like this?

He heard one of the bots moving quickly, listening to them rush around the medbay in a panic. 

“Ratchet, what’s wrong?” Optimus asked. It was odd. His voice sounded so far away. 

The second bot, Ratchet, replied, surprisingly calm. “She’s panicking, and it’s causing her spark more damage than before.” 

Optimus sound concerned. “Is there anything I can do to assist you?” 

“She needs to be sedated.” Ratchet replied. 

Suddenly, Freefall onlined his optics and began to scream. “No!” He frantically began to struggle against his restraints, alarming both Autobots in the room. 

Ratchet was the first to break out of his shock. “Optimus, you need to restrain her now! She could cause more damage to herself if she keeps struggling.” 

Optimus nodded and moved to push Freefall down, carefully to avoid his chassis. Freefall, full of some sort of primal fear, leaned towards the arm closest to his helm and bit down as hard as he could, hoping that it would cause Optimus to move away. Sadly, Optimus only groaned in pain slightly, staying in place. 

Ratchet made his way towards Freefall, causing the seeker to struggle to the best of his abilities. He managed to get the syringe into Freefall’s protoform. Freefall struggled for a few moments longer, then suddenly stopped moving. 

The two Autobots stared at each other for a moment before Ratchet began to collect anything he could possibly need to make sure that Freefall survived. 

They were both silent until Optimus finally spoke up. “What happened?” 

Ratchet sighed as he forced Freefall’s spark chamber as gently as he could, taking note of it as it began to calm down. “I’m gonna guess that she had been listening to us the whole time. By the looks of it, she went into a panic, and her injured spark reacted badly to it.” 

Optimus watched as Ratchet continued to observe the seeker’s spark. He would obviously be watching until he was sure that the seeker had survived. 

Suddenly, Bumblebee entered, looking around the medbay to see what had happened. “Carly is here. She wants to know if the seeker is okay. I heard screaming so I figured it would be safer to check before I let her in.” 

Optimus could see Carly trying to peek into the medbay from behind Bumblebee. Spike seemed to be holding her back from her desire to find the seeker. 

“We had a brief scare, but I’m sure everything will be fine when she wakes up.” Ratchet answered, looking at Carly. 

Carly felt comforted by that, but was still concerned. “What was the screaming about?” 

Optimus looked down at Carly, walking over to the three still standing at the entrance. “That would be the scare we just had. She’ll be fine, though, so you have no need to worry.” 

Carly continued to look past Optimus at the seeker, taking note of paint that had been rubbed off around the seeker’s ankles and wrists. There had obviously been a struggle. 

“Woah, what happened to your arm?” Spike asked, alarmed, Making Carly finally look towards Optimus. A chunk of his armor was barely hanging on. 

“That was another part of the scare.”


End file.
